1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to a device for grinding the rollers of rolling mill roller-guides, and a roller guide which enables the method to be carried out.
2. Description of the Related Art
High demands are placed on the bearings of guide rollers of the kind which function to guide rolled metal in between the rolls of a rolling mill, with the intention of preventing a bearing fracture that would interrupt continuity in production. Ideally, the guide bearings will have the same useful life span as the mill rolls. This aim has not been achieved in practice, despite endeavors to eliminate play in the bearings and to prevent bias loads acting thereon, by using prestressed precision bearings which are press-fitted into their respective bearing surfaces. This problem is particularly accentuated in modern rolling mills in which rolling speeds will reach 100 m/sec, and particularly in the final stage of the rolling mill where the guide rollers are required to rotate at very high speeds. The useful life span of present day roller guide bearings is not sufficiently long to permit still higher rolling speeds and the higher loads on the mill guide rollers that are occasioned by these higher rolling speeds.
The object of the present invention is to increase the life span of roller guide bearings in rolling mills.